Who Ate MY Oreos?
by lClueRunnerl
Summary: Modern!AU - Eren bought Oreos, Double Stuf Oreos and somehow they disappear into thin air; he isn't too pleased about it.


Eren had been out all day, hopping around from company to company, employer to employer in hopes of landing a well-paying job, but honestly, he was ready to crash on the couch and eat Oreos while watching Arrow. He had been preserving his Double Stuf Oreos all week just so he could eat them when he felt like he deserved them the most. Usually, Eren would have eaten them as soon as he paid for them, embarrassing Armin if he was with him, but he wanted to prove to his roommates, Armin, Marco, and Jean, that he could be a responsible adult; apparently responsible adults were people that were patient.

The brunette jogged up the dormitory's stairs, unclipping the room's keys off of his backpack. Sliding the metal into the keyhole, Eren called out, "I'm back!" Surprisingly he couldn't hear much besides the TV in Jean and Marco's bedroom, but Eren didn't think twice about knocking because all he knew was that they could be making out in there _—_ he had barged in on them once, and that wasn't a nice ending. He sighed, and walked to his and Armin's bedroom, sliding off his black dress shoes and matching backpack on the floor next to each other. Instantly, the brunette crashed onto the bed and let out a sigh of relief as his eyes flickered shut for a bit until he remembered his Oreos. Eren reluctantly stood up and strolled back into the kitchen, opening the same _exact_ cabinet he had placed them in _—only to find that they weren't there!_

Frantically, Eren opened the fridge and each and every drawer, searching for those _delicious chocolate cream smashing discs_ , yet he couldn't find them anywhere! He was furious, his precious Oreos had seemingly just disappeared into thin air or _—_ Jean must have eaten them! Eren slammed the remaining opened drawers shut and stormed to Jean and Marco's room, angrily banging on his roommates' door.

"Eren, you can screw off!" yelled the familiar voice of Jean. Eren could hear the sound of a belt jingling, but he could care less about what they were doing in there, he just wanted to punch Jean so badly for devouring ALL of his heavenly discs. Then the door opened, "What do you want, blockhead," the slightly taller man muttered, visibly annoyed, as he glared into Eren's teal green orbs.

"You ate every single one of my Double Stuf Oreos!" Eren bellowed, clenching his fists as he glared right back at Jean. He swore this was last straw with Kirstein, but if it hadn't been for Armin and Marco calming them down after a heated dispute, Eren would have been asked for another room.

"I didn't eat your Oreos! I didn't even know you had them!" Jean shouted, but Eren didn't believe him the least bit. He hated Jean's guts for as long as he was alive and just as he opened his mouth to retort, Marco, Jean's boyfriend of seven months, butted in.

"You two should really calm down. We need to this out like well-mannered adults," Marco sighed, stepping to the door. However, he knew that controlling the two boys' temper was no easy task and without Armin, it would be impossible to calm Eren down.

"As if this horse has any manners! He's always eating _OUR_ food!" Eren continued as if Marco hadn't uttered a single word. It was true that Jean did have a tendency to eat Armin and Eren's snacks, but ever since of the arguments turned physical and nearly sent the two to the hospital, Jean rarely touched their food again.

"But Eren, do you have any _—"_ Marco was interrupted as he saw Jean throw a punch at Eren. It was only a matter of time before the two men got into another brawl and unfortunately, that time had just ran out. Eren, however, managed to catch the fist that was aimed at his jaw. "Jean! You both know this isn't how you solve your problems!" Marco panicked, hoping Eren's best friend would come home soon as he tried his absolute hardest to restrain Jean from the brunette, but Eren kept running towards him. As if Marco's wish was granted, he heard the door open: it was Armin! "Armin! Help me with these two! Calm Eren down!" Marco shouted as he tried to keep his boyfriend away by shutting the door on Eren, but to no avail, it didn't work.

The blond ran over there and wrapped his arms around Eren's waist, finally managing to pull his best friend away. "Eren," he exclaimed, tightening his grip before lowering his voice, "calm down."

After Eren managed to calm down a bit, Armin brought him to their room to talk him into fully calming down.

"Now that you can think clearer, explain to me what happened," Armin said as he sat down on the bed next to Eren who was lying down on his back, staring at the fan spinning.

"My Oreos," Eren huffed, "Jean ate ALL of them." He furrowed his eyebrows. Even though he was calmed, Eren still held a strong opinion on Jean eating his Oreos.

"O-Oreos, you say?" Armin stammered, blushing slightly as a light went off in his head.

"Yeah, _MY_ Oreos. The ones _I_ bought; they were Double Stuf too..." Eren pouted like a little child, sighing again, "I'll just make him buy me another pack.

"What if I just bought you another pack? I-It'll be th-th-the same, right Eren?" Armin fiddled with his fingers, just wanting the situation to be over with because the terrible truth was...

"No it won't be the same," Eren sat up, looking into Armin's blue eyes, "he ate my Oreos, so he's going to buy me another pack and if he doesn't, I'll make him buy me two!"

"But what if he didn't eat them, Eren?" Armin provoked, trying to deliver the news in the best way possible. The last thing he needed was his best friend to hate him.

"I just know he did! What, do you have proof that he didn't or something?" The brunette demanded.

"Do you have proof that _he did_ eat them though?" Armin replied. Hopefully Eren wouldn't make too much of a big deal when he found out that who ate them.

"N-No, but _—"_ Eren paused, realizing something, "then who ate them!?" He exclaimed as his teal green eyes widened, he was confused.

Armin took a deep breath and said, "What if _I_ ate them?" He braced himself for the brunette's reaction.

"You couldn't have eaten them! Jean ate them, he ate them!" Eren was so hooked on Kirstein eating them, he didn't bother to listen to Armin.

"Well," the blond paused, "I think I did eat your Double Stuf Oreos."

"Armin!" Eren shouted, jumping up and staring at his best friend in disbelief. Armin feared this would be Eren's reaction. "My best friend, out of all the people I know, ate my Oreos!?" Eren continued. Perhaps Armin underestimated the whole situation.

"Y-Yeah," Armin murmured as he looked down, "I-I-I was awfully hungry but I was t-too lazy to cook... I-in-instead I rummaged through everything until found a great, delicious snack _—_ the Double Stuf Oreos." The blond looked up, tears overflowing his big blue eyes.

Eren's heart wrenched at the sight of his tear stricken friend as he turned towards him. Whispering, Eren placed his slightly rough hands on Armin's rosy cheeks, "Stop crying, you're being ridiculous," he wiped away the tears that spilled over, "it's not that much of a big deal. I don't want you crying..." He placed a kiss on Armin's bangs as he whispered, "shhhh," repeatedly while running his fingers through his best friend's golden hair.

"But you're so upset," Armin mumbled as he sniffled, barely crying anymore.

Eren tilted Armin's head up slightly, teal-green eyes staring back into blue eyes. Slowly, Eren's eyes fluttered shut as his lips joined with his best friend's _—_ a warm, soft, calming exchange of love that Eren had always wanted to do. He could feel his rapidly beating heart do a somersault as Armin's mouth welcomed his. However, before it could get too heated, the brunette managed to pull himself away, panting and red-faced as his best friend _—_ no, now _boyfriend_ stared at him with big, blue eyes, desperate for an answer. "I've always wanted to do that since the beginning of high school," Eren confessed, blushing.

Armin, speechless, just stared back at Eren, feeling more ecstatic than anything else. The small blond was still trying to comprehend what just happened. He wanted to tell Eren how he felt, but the words just seemed to get caught in his throat.

"I-I'm sorry, Armin. I-I shouldn't have d-d-done that without your permission," Eren exclaimed, afraid that he had permanently damaged their friendship. Living with someone who used to be your friend but then you messed it up by _—_ Eren's thought process was cut short by a pair of wet lips meeting his. Perhaps it wasn't as bad as Eren thought.

Armin pulled away, as red as a ripe tomato. "Don't be sorry, Eren," Armin squeaked, knowing that their feelings were mutual, "I've always wanted to do the same."

Eren grinned, overcome with emotion. He hadn't expected for his Oreos being eaten would score him his longtime best friend to become his boyfriend! They both laughed as Eren threw his arms around Armin, hugging the blond tightly. For a moment, there was silence as the two boys just held one another, not wanting to let go. That was until Eren's stomach growled. "So, um, what about those Oreos?" Eren chuckled as they pulled away from each other, standing up.

"Yeah, because I felt bad for eating someone's, well your Oreos, I bought two Double Stuf packs instead," Armin explained, feeling a lot better.

"You can keep the other one," the brunette pointed out, knowing that he wouldn't be able to eat both packs to himself. Besides, Armin was _his boyfriend now after all_.

"I can?" Armin exclaimed, not expecting Eren's gesture.

Eren turned towards Armin, leaning down to plant a soft kiss on his lips, "Yes, you can."


End file.
